Los ángeles no perdonan fácilmente
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke, nunca se cansara de cometer errores, pero ahora no recibirá un perdón tan fácilmente, descubrirá que... los ángeles no perdonan fácilmente  Suspendido x un tiempo


_**Advertencia: **__Yaoi, o sea relación chico x chico, unas cuantas malas palabras, OC y posible Mpreg, si no les gusta ¿dime por que hiciste click aquí?_

_**Dismclare:**__ Masashi Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto no míos TTOTT, por favor no me lo recuerden de nuevo. _

_**Los ángeles no perdonan fácilmente**_

_**Cap 1: Arrancando las alas el ángel**_

En el Valle del Fin caminaba alguien vestido con una remera manga corta naranja y shorts negros. Sus cabellos que parecían rayos del Sol se movían por el viento veraniego, sus ojos zafiros, que hacían que el cielo sintiese envidia, miraba todo a su alrededor con tristeza. Cuantos recuerdos podía encontrar en este lugar.

**Sasuke... Me pregunto si estas bien... Argh... ¡¿Cómo se atreve el haberme conquistado, ttebayo?_** piensa molesto el Uzumaki.

Si, como lo oyeron, Uzumaki Naruto, futuro hokage, actual héroe de Konoha, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, esta enamorado del vengador, actual traicionero de Konoha, el ninja que se recibio como el mejor entre los novatos, Uchiha Sasuke.

**¿Cómo es posible sentir estas cosas por un Teme como el?... Todo porque... Me protegió en la Aldea de la Ola... Me pregunto ¿que hubiese pasado si me le hubiera confesado?... ¿Se habría quedado? ¿se habría burlado de mi? ¿me amaría? ¿me odiaría?... Gahhh... contrólate Naruto, recuerda, los hubiese no existe dattebayo_** comenzo a sacarse la ropa para poder nadar en el lago, pero una presencia hizo que se detenga.

Poco a poco se fue sentando para poder agarra disimuladamente un Kunai, una vez que el arma estuvo en sus manos la tiro contra un árbol, de ese lugar salio una figura alta.

**¿Sa-Sasuke?_ **la sorpresa inundaba su voz

**Claro, Dobe, eh venido porque con mi sharingan eh podido leer tus pensamientos_** le dice este con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado altiva

**¡¿Na-nani?_** ¿acaso... su amor fue descubierto de esa manera tan... extraña y ridícula? debería dejar de pensar tanto lo distrae y no le permite sentir la presencia de los enemigos

**Por supuesto, pensabas en "Como necesito a Sasuke, es tan genial y el es el único que me muestra lo Dobe y Usuratonkachi que soy, dattebayo"_** dijo arrogante el Uchiha haciendo una mala imitación de la voz del rubio

**Argh Teme_** el ojiazul se tira encima de Sasuke con un kunai en mano

**No hace falta ponerse agresivo, Usuratonkachi_ **le dice calmadamente

**¿Qué haces aquí? y dime la verdad ttebayo_** le ordena de manera amenazante el uzumaki

**Ya, verás quiero reintegrarme en Konoha, se que no cumplí mi venganza, tenias razón es estupido, ahora solo quiero ser un shinobi de mi aldea natal_** admitía el pelinegro

**Aja, ¿y dónde entro yo dattebayo?_** pregunta sin bajar la guardia

**Necesito de tu ayuda, eres el único que podría convencerlos de que yo volví para dejar de ser el asesino clase S, traicionero_** le dice este

**Mmmm... supongo que... esta bien... no por nada te seguí tanto tiempo para que vuelvas ttebayo_** dijo este mientras guardaba el arma y le daba una sonrisa a Sasuke

Desde ese momento el Uzumaki comenzó a luchar porque dejen que el Uchiha se quedase en la aldea pero no como prisionero sino shinobi, dos semanas llevaba discutiendo con la quinta hokage siempre por el mismo tema, nadie sabia que el único sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha se encontraba ahi salvo el rubio, Tsunade y algunos AMBUS.

**Tsunade-oba-chan, se lo ruego, deje que el teme se quede, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, dattebayo_** le rogaba el ojiazul casi de rodillas

**Iie, ¿acaso le hubieses dado una segunda oportunidad a Orochimaru?_** le pregunta la rubia

**... Eso es diferente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error, el estaba loco, Sasuke solo es un teme, no es una serpiente con cara de maniático acosa niños, dattebayo_** dice este con el ceño fruncido y un puchero infantil

**Naruto... ¿no estarás mezclando sentimientos con deber?_** le pregunta la mujer de ojos marrones

**E-es posible... de-demo... aunque yo lo ame y el no a mi sigue siendo mi amigo y si no dejas que sea un shinobi de Konoha haré que deje de haber Sake en la aldea ttebayo_** le amenaza con los brazos cruzados de manera testaruda

**Ash, veo que no dejaras de molestarme hasta que permita que el Uchiha sea aceptado en la Aldea_** dice esta mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manso entrelazadas

**Ese es mi camino ninja, dattebayo_** le dice con una mirada llena de seguridad el menor

**Ufff... ¡Shizune, dile a los Ambus que me traigan a Uchiha Sasuke!_** ordena la mujer de grandes pechos

**S-Si Tsunade-sama_** la pelinegra fue a cumplir la orden la pelinegra

En unos momentos el solicitado se encontraba con ellos, tenía unas esposas y una cara de pocos amigos.

**Bueno, habla de una vez anciana_** dice este sin la menor intención de ser agradable o respetuoso

**Maldito mocoso, encima de que te voy a dejar reintegrarte me tratas así_** la mujer tenía una vena en su frente y el puño arriba en modo amenazante

**Momento... ¿en verdad me reintegrara?_** pregunta dudoso de que solo haya oído mal

**Si, Uchiha, por eso te eh llamado, agradece a Naruto que no me ha dejado de molestar en estas dos semanas_** le informa la hokage mientras tomaba algo de sake

**Eso, eso, vamos teme, dime que soy genial, dattebayo_** le dice con una gran sonrisa

**Naruto, eres... un Usuratonkachi_** le dice este con una sonrisa orgullosa

**Ahhhhh, eres un baka, te ayudo ¿para qué?, en verdad que eres teme, ttebayo_** chilla molesto con un puchero el menor

Después de eso Naruto le dijo a todos sus amigos y sensei que se reunieran en el barrio Uchiha, a todos les extraño ¿para que quería el rubio que todos se encuentren ahí?, seguro que algo planea.

**_..U:._**

Todos se encontraba en donde antiguamente vivía Sasuke, todo se hacía cada vez mas y mas extraño.

**Tengo grandes noticias dattebayo_** se veía que el ojiazul estaba emocionado

**¿Qué sucede Naruto?_** le pregunta Kakashi

**Si, esto es demasiado problemático_** comenta con cara de aburrimiento Shikamaru

**Al fin, Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage a cumplido su promesa, con ustedes ¡Sasuke-Teme, dattebayo!_** cuando oyeron ese nombre quedaron sorprendidos y aun mas cuando vieron al mencionado entrando en la sala

**¡Sasuke-kun!_** grita con emoción (S.Y.U: plasta rosada... ups, gomene, debo controlar mi odio) Haruno

**Jum_** hace el saludo general con un movimiento de cabeza

**Con que... dejaron que entre un traicionero_** comenta con una falsa sonrisa Sai

**¿Qué has dicho?_** pregunta amenazante el Uchiha

**Pues, lo que dije fue que, han permitido entrar a un traicionero, Uchiha bastardo_** le repite sin dejarse intimidar

**¡Sai!, no digas esas cosas, se que un poco bastardo puede ser pero... el descubrió su error, todos merecen otra oportunidad, dattebayo_** le regañaba el rubio

**Es cierto, yo te la di hace mucho, Sasuke-kun_** se acerca al mencionado de manera insinuante la pelirosa

**Es bueno ver que has vuelto, Sasuke_** le dice con lo que parecía una sonrisa Hatake, no se notaba por su mascara, pero se podía ver a su ojito feliz

Todos comenzaron ha decir lo felices que están de que haya vuelto, Naruto se había sentado en un rincón, le gustaba lo que veía, Sasuke, sus amigos, su sensei... aunque... no se sentía del todo completo. El sabía que debía estar feliz, pero no lo lograba con sus sentimientos gritando por ser liberados. En ese momento el Uchiha se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

**¿Qué sucede Teme?, se que eres un anti-social pero debes estar con ellos, es tu bienvenida a la Aldea, ttebayo_** le dice el Uzumaki con tono burlón, aunque le gustaba la compañía del pelinegro

**Ya me la han dado todos, faltas tu_** le dice de manera sensual

**Eh... Sa-Sasuke... ¿Has tomado Sake? e-estas actuando extraño dattebayo_** el ojiazul estaba nervioso, demasiada cercanía del ojinegro

**Habla, se que algo te sucede_** lo arrincona contra la pared, nadie se enteraba de esto todos estaban festejando

**Y-yo... no lo soporto, Sasuke... yo... te amo dattebayo_** le confiesa sonrojado

**Jum..._** en ese momento sus labios se juntaron, era un beso lujurioso de parte del Uchiha

Estuvieron así hasta que el aire hizo falta, se miraron fijamente y en ese momento se oyó a alguien llamando a Naruto.

**¡Naruto, ven a festejar!_** le llamaba Kiba

**Ya voy, ttebayo_** se acerco a sus amigos con Sasuke tomado de la mano

**Yo digo que hay que hacer un brindis por Naruto, el logro que Sasuke este aquí con nosotros_** anuncia el Inuzuka

**Naruto-kun, tu si que sabes explotar la flor de tu juventud_** dice con fuego en los ojos Lee

**Hay chicos, me apenan_** se rasca la nuca sonrojado el mencionado

**Bien hecho, Naruto_** le felicita Neji mientras le daba un vaso

**¡Por Naruto!_** grita Ino con emoción

**¡Por Naruto!_** dicen todos para luego tomar un trago de sus vasos

**Por ti Dobe_** le susurra Sasuke para luego tomar la bebida que tenía en su vaso

Desde ese día Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke, se volvieron un equipo, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Naruto y susurrarle cosas al oído, el rubio estaba en las nubes, después de un mes recibió una noticia por Sai.

**Ne, Naru-kawaii_** le llama el pelinegro

**No me digas así, dattebayo_** le dice molesto el Uzumaki

**Esta bien, ¿te has enterado?, será la boda del Uchiha-bastardo con Sakura-fea_** le comenta este

**... Ah... no lo sabía... entonces tengo que felicitarlos, dattebayo_** dice con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era falsa y se fue corriendo

**Que raro, ¿Por qué habrá sonreído de esa manera Naru-Kawaii?_** se preguntaba mental mente el ojinegro

_**.:**_.U_**:.**_

Se oyó en ese momento alguien tocando la puerta, Sasuke fue a abrirla con mala gana.

**¿Qué qui...? ¿Naruto?_** el Uchiha estaba extrañado, ¿Qué hacía Naruto parado frente a el con un ramo de flores?

**Esto es para ti, dattebayo_** le entrega el ramo con la cabeza gacha

**¿Es para demostrarme el amor que me tienes?_** pregunta con orgullos y burlon el mas alto

**... Aun falta algo mas, ttebayo_** le dice este en un susurro

**¿Qué?_** en ese momento vio un rostro redondo y tostado con tres marquitas a cada lado empapado en lagrimas y una sonrisa falsa plasmada en esta.

**Fe-felicitaciones por tu compromiso, e-espero que seas feliz con Sakura-chan, no te perdonare si sufre** **dattebayo_ **le dice con voz temblorosa que luchaba por no quebrarse por su sollozo

**Te has enterado_** le dice friamente con el ramo en mano

**Po-por supuesto, e-eres mi mejor amigo, ttebayo_** responde mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

**Deja esa fachada, no te la creo_** le dijo secamente el azabache

**¿Q-qué quieres que diga?, no te gritare que jugaste con mis sentimientos, ni hare obviar que solo te importaba yo porque era el unico estupido que lucharia porque te acepten aqui, no, lo hago porque en verdad te amo y por respeto a Sakura-chan, porque si ella me oye me odiara, es lo que no quiero, dattebayo_** le dice con la mirada sin brillo

Hubo un silencio incomodo en ese momento y Sasuke sonrio con maldad.

**Veo que no eres tan idiota después de todo, mira Naruto, pienso que estas extremadamente bueno y no me molestaría darme un buen revolcon contigo, pero no haras que mi clan renazca_** le dice haciendole mas daño al blondo

**Es que... ¿solo me ves así?... un juguete, un mero amante... en verdad, que eres despreciable, como me gustaría poder odiarte, dattebayo_** le dice con los puños cerrados por la ira

**Pero no puedes, estas rendido ante mi, por cierto... no necesito de estas flores_** tira el ramo al suelo y pisa las rosas y claveles.

**E-eres... ¡un mounstruo, ttebayo!_** grita a todo pulmon, pero en ese momento vio a Sakura, esta había oído el insulto hacía su futuro esposo

**¡No le digas mounstruo a mi novio!_** grita furiosa la ojiverde

**Sa-Sakura-chan_** susura sorprendido el de ojos zafiros

**Mira que no eres el indicado para decir esas cosas, tu poseedor de un demonio asesino, ademas no creas que no vi como mirabas a Sasuke-kun, solo eres un maldito maricon de mierda, ¿Por qué no te largas de esta aldea? nadie te axtrañaria, todos fingen que le agradas, pero solo das asco, todos aguantan las ganas de vomitar al verte_** le dice con veneno la chica

**N-no es cierto, ttebayo_** dijo mientras daba un paso hacía atras

**Iruka-sensei solo te tiene lastima, Tsunade-sama lo mismo, has vivido en una mentira, lárgate de mi casa_** le hecha cruelmente la Haruno

El blondo salio corriendo, liberando un sollozo, en un momento tropezó con una piedra y chocó contra el piso, comenzó a sangrar, una piedra se había clavado en su pierna, alguien se acerco a el.

**Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?_** pregunta preocupada TenTen que estaba con Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

El rubio les miro, sus ojos no brillaban, estaban rojos e hinchados, iba tomar la mano que le ofrecían pero vino a su mente las palabras de la que una vez fue su amor platónico.

**Aléjense, no necesito la lastima de nadie, dattebayo_** dice alterado mientras se levantaba alterado

**Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?_** Hinata se le acerco un poco

**¡Váyanse!_** grita mientras camina hacía atrás chocando contra algo, mas bien alguien.

**Eres tan problemático_** Nara se encontraba acompañado de Yamanaka y Chouji.

**Ahhhhhhh_** grita mientras se vuelve a tropezar con la misma piedra, pero esta vez su caida fue evitada porque en ese momento había llegado Hatake junto a Sai

**Naruto, ¿te pasa algo?_** todos le miraban preocupado, no era normal ese comportamiento en el rubio

**No me toques, dattebayo_** comenzó a patalear

**Naruto, esto no es común en ti_** se había acercado Iruka

**No quiero seguir viviendo en esta aldea llena de mentirosos... y-yo, no lo soporto mas, ttebayo_** desvaneció en una nube de humo

Todos quedaron con un sentimiento de angustia en el corazón, tenían un mal presentimiento, se lo tenían que comunicar a la Hokage.

**Mmmmm... en verdad que esto es extraño_** dice la mujer de dos colas bajas

Comenzó a pensar, faltaba algo en ese rompecabezas.

**Antes de que eso pase, ¿alguien hablo con el?_** pregunta la hokage

**Pues... le dije que Sasuke se iba a casar con Sakura y Naru-kawaii dijo que iba a ir a felicitarlo... aunque tenía una sonrisa falsa_** dice un pensativo Sai

Esa era la pieza que faltaba.

**¡Tráiganme en este instante a Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura!_** grito a todo pulmón mientras le daba un puñetazo a su escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad.

En solo 10 minutos les mencionados estaban frente a la mujer. Pidió que les contara lo que habían hablado con Naruto, la primera en hablar fue Sakura que sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento contó con detalles lo que le dijo al Uzumaki.

**¡¿Cómo?, le has envenenado la cabeza, Sakura_** grito furiosa la mujer

**Como si fuese mentira lo que le dije_** dice esta con maldad

**Eres una decepción para todos nosotros_** le dice Ino

**Sa-Sakura, nu-nunca fuiste buena con Na-Naruto-kun, pe-pero esto es lle-llegar al extremo_** le regañaba la Hyuuga

**Dejaras de ser mi discípula, no te acerques de nuevo a mi hospital, Ino te reemplazará_** la sacaba de su oficina la doctora y Hokage

**Es tu turno de hablar Uchiha-bastardo_** dice serio el otro pelinegro

**Jum, no se los diré_** les anuncia seriamente el Uchiha

**Sasuke, es mejor que hables_** le ordena seriamente el peliplateado

**Ya no eres mi sensei para decirme que hacer, Kakashi_** el pelinegro estaba de brazos cruzados demostrando que no iba a cooperar por las buenas

**Me tienes harta, habla o traigo a Ibiki en este instante para que te meta un clavo en medio de tu rostro, Uchiha_** le amenaza la mujer

**Jum, esta bien hablare_** suspira resignado el ojinegro

Les contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que llegó, hasta lo sucedido antes de que Sakura viese al Uzumaki. Cuanto mas oían mas se molestaban todos, se sentían decepcionados de Sasuke y tristes por Naruto.

**Eres demasiado problemático, Sasuke_** le habla Shikamaru

**Si, Nabruto eshtufo mucho quiempo chin cofer mafen for ti_** "Naruto estuvo mucho tiempo sin comer ramen por ti" esas fueron las palabras de Akimichi entre medio de su papitas

**Como si me importase_** dijo sin interés el pelos cacatúa

**Lárgate de mi vista, Kakashi asegúrate de ver que Sasuke valla a disculparse con Naruto en este mismo instante, arreglaras lo que tu y tu "mujer" hicieron_** ordena la de ojos marrones

**Hai, Tsunade-sama, vamos Sasuke_** dice el jounin de un sharingan

El menor a regañadientes iba caminando al lado del que una vez fue su sensei, iban sin hablar, ese silencio era incomodo, pero el pelinegro no iba a tener intención de hablar, como siempre, así que el mayor decidió ser el que rompa ese ambiente tan molesto.

**Sasuke, ¿qué cuentas? ¿haciendo que renazca el clan?_** le pregunta este

**... Kakashi, eres un..._** el mencionado comenzó a masajearse las sienes

**Oh, mira ya llegamos al departamento de Naruto_** dice Hatake haciendo que el otro se tense

Iban a tocar la puerta pero esta se había abierto mostrando que el rubio con una mochila, vestido con sus ropas normales y una capa negra con capucha, esta aun no se la había puesto.

**¿Qué hacen aquí dattebayo?_** les pregunta con los brazos cruzados

**Kakashi, ¿no te das cuenta? se va ir de misión_ **le señala el menor mientras trataba de escapar de la situación

**Oh tu no te vas y... Naruto tu hoy no tienes misiones_** dice el ninja copia mientras tenía agarrado del chaleco de ninja a Sasuke

**Claro que si, Kakashi-sensei ttebayo_** sus ojos se vuelven de color rojo y se rasgan como los de un felino, las marcas de sus mejillas se marcaron mas, sus cabellos, ya rebeldes, se despeinaron mas y sus colmillos crecieron

**Kyuubi_** susurran los dos shinobis de Konoha

**Hay que darles un premio Hataka y Uchiha_** dice burlón el zorro

**¿Por qué tomas el cuerpo de Naruto?_** sacan un kunai los dos

**No saben, el cachorro quiere irse y yo lo ayudare_** les comunica este con una sonrisa malvada

**¿Por que lo ayudarías?_** pregunta el pelinegro

**Te odio Uchiha, no soporto como tratas al cachorro, menos tu forma de ser y... para hacerlo claro no me gusta nada de ti_** comenzó a reír de manera grave y estruendosa

**No dejaremos que se vaya_** dice Kakashi en pose de pelea

**Oh lo lamento quisiera derramar un poco de sangre, pero mi contenedor no me perdonaría, así que utilizare un método que aprendí con todos lo bijuu_** se pone en pose de ataque

Los otros estaban esperando el ataque, de seguro iba a ser una pelea larga y posiblemente el demonio liberara una gran cantidad de chakra como ellos.

**¡Miren ahí! ¡¿Qué carajo es eso?_** señala hacia un lado

**¿Qué?_** los dos se voltean, lo único que vieron fue a un pájaro pasando y diciendo "baka, baka, baka"

**Es solo un..._** cuando vuelven las miradas ya no estaba su oponente

Se quedaron parados ahí y solo podían pensar en una sola cosa.

**Soy un idiota_** eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos.

_Continuara_


End file.
